L'inconnu
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Le jeune Sherlock Holmes est demandé à l'accueil du parc ! répète en boucle les dictaphones de Disneyland. Mais où est donc le garçon ?


**L'inconnu**

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock et Doctor Who appartiennent à Steven Moffat et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits puisque le Maître a volé ma tirelire et que sans tirelire, bah on peut pas mettre… Ouais, enfin je ne touche pas d'argent quoi XD

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé : **« Le jeune Sherlock Holmes est demandé à l'accueil du parc ! » répète en boucle les dictaphones de Disneyland. Mais où est donc le garçon ?

« Le jeune Sherlock Holmes est demandé à l'accueil du parc, ses parents et son frère l'y attende ! » hurlent les multiples dictaphones du parc, depuis maintenant une heure. Le Docteur, en vacances, commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils comptaient demander ce gamin jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il avait eu l'idée d'aller se balader par ici après que Clara lui ait annoncé qu'elle allait passer une semaine à sillonner la France. Donc il avait décidé d'en faire autant.

Alors qu'il était en train de faire la queue, son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon, brun, assis sur le rebord d'un trottoir, les bras entourant ses jambes. Il pleurait, à côté d'un gros lapin en peluche rose, qui avait certainement connu de meilleurs jours à en juger par l'oreille droite qui n'était plus là, tout simplement. L'instinct protecteur du Docteur reprit le dessus et il se dirigea vers le garçonnet. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

Son visage se leva immédiatement vers lui, méfiant. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment, mais l'enfant semblait être en train de l'analyser. Oui, c'était le terme exact. Il avait un regard bleu pâle, recouvert par de longues boucles brunes qui lui tombait en cascade sur le visage. Le Docteur se plaça à sa hauteur et lui sourit doucement.

« Hey ! Comment-tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est le Docteur. Tu es tout seul ?

- Sher…Sherlock, murmura le petit. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. C'était lui le fameux Sherlock que tout le parc cherchait ? Il se reprit vite et attrapa son lapin. Sherlock le dévisagea, comme s'il venait de commettre un crime. Le garçon arracha son bien des mains du Docteur et se mit à le serrer contre lui.

« Il est joli ton lapin, tenta le Docteur, qui se sentit ridicule au regard du garçon. Il a un nom ?

- C'est Mycroft.

- Mycroft ? fit le Seigneur du Temps, surpris.

- Oui, c'est Mycroft qui me l'a offert, donc il s'appelle Mycroft.

- Qui est Mycroft ?

- Mon frère. »

Le Docteur se leva et tendit la main à Sherlock, plus calme. A contre-cœur, il se leva à son tour. Il devait avoir quoi, cinq ou six ans cet enfant, pensa le Docteur, il était assez grand pour suivre ses parents. Un pressentiment naquit en lui et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Dis-moi, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

- Mycroft a dit que j'étais qu'un bon à rien, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Il n'a pas voulu me croire, alors je me suis sauvé. Mais… Mais j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me suivre. Et puis je me suis retrouvé tout seul…

- Tu veux retrouver tes parents ? Je sais où ils sont, et ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sherlock hocha timidement la tête et prit la main que le Docteur lui tendait. Le Seigneur du Temps lui acheta rapidement une glace puis entreprit de le guider vers l'entrée du parc. A quelques mètres de l'arrivée, un adolescent déboula de nulle part pour se jeter sur Sherlock qui tenta une fuite derrière le Docteur.

« Sherlock ! gronda le jeune homme, gentiment. Ca fait deux heures qu'on te cherche ! Je suis… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire que tu étais stupide… Je le referai plus, promis.

- Jure-le sur quelque chose, grogna Sherlock, en retirant la main de Docteur qui ébouriffait ses cheveux.

- Je le jure sur Barbe Rouge. »

Le regard de Sherlock s'illumina et il bondit dans les bras de son frère. Les parents de Sherlock, distants, remercièrent le Docteur du regard. D'un seul coup, le Seigneur du Temps se claqua la tête de la main.

« Que je suis bête ! Mycroft Holmes ! Tu es Mycroft Holmes, non ? Oh mon Dieu. Et Sherlock Holmes. Quel imbécile je fais. Toutes mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas reconnu comme ça... Et… »

Le Docteur s'interrompit sous le regard des deux frères. Mycroft s'était placé devant Sherlock, peu rassuré par cet individu qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui… savait tout de lui. Le Seigneur du Temps se calma et s'accroupit près de Sherlock. Il lui tendit son lapin en peluche que l'enfant attrapa et serra contre lui.

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Sherlock Holmes. On se reverra.

- Quand ? demanda le petit timidement, qui commençait à s'attacher atrocement à ce parfait inconnu.

- Fais un vœu. Ca marche assez souvent. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux une dernière fois puis tourna les talons, un sourire bêta aux lèvres, s'enfonçant dans la foule vers de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
